


Such a Good Boy.

by Illyah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Humiliation kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: Dean came back just as Cas was entering him again, this time far more roughly, gritting his teeth, and snarling. “So pretty, Dean, hanging off my cock like you were made for only that. Such a good little slut.”Dean moaned loudly, “yes, yes, Cas, be so good for you. I promise.” Feeling his dick leak again at the compliment. “God, Dean, such a little whore. What would your friends think of you now? Bent over like a common slattern, taking it so pretty from an Angel of the Lord, do you think they know how good I give it to you? How I can make you scream with my words alone? Dean was so turned on at this point that he had pre-come running down his thighs, and he wondered if Cas could feel it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains kinky graphic sex between two men. You've been warned.
> 
> This is also slightly modified and pulled out of [This multi-chap fic I'm currently writing, check it out.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7844938)

 “Fuuuuuuck.” He muttered into the pillows. “What the Hell am I going to do?” it was rhetorical, but felt good to say never the less. Dean reached out behind him and grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him down the bed with him, shoving his face into Cas’ lap. “Missed you.”

Cas ran his fingers through his hair and hummed in a non-committal way, but Dean could hear the smile underneath. “You’re okay, I suppose.” Cas chuckled. Dean swatted at his shoulder, missing handily due to not being able to see.

All of a sudden Dean wasn’t so tired. He started mouthing at Cas through the material of his pants, groaning slightly when he felt Cas join the party. Dean never stopped loving the way he and Cas just understood each other’s bodies, but he supposed they’d been doing this for what felt like forever.

Dean made quick work of Cas’ belt and pulled his pants and underwear down over his thighs. “I wanna taste you.” Dean said under his breath and felt Castiel’s nod. Dean gently took Cas in his mouth, sinking down all the way and moaning deeply, loving the taste of Cas on his tongue. They hadn’t had time to do a lot of this recently, but it was something Dean had always loved.

He quickly started bobbing up and down, desperate to bring Cas release, nothing his own pants start straining with how stupidly turned on his was from sucking off his partner. He found himself palming his cock through his jeans just to find some little bit of relief. Cas was making all these wonderful little noises above him, tossing his head back and forth and whimpering out Dean’s names in desperate broken tones.

Dean almost came when Cas started thrusting his hips up into Dean’s mouth, overwhelmed by how sensual Cas looked in that moment and once again realizing how much he loved the littlest angel, and it knocked the breath out of him every single time.

“D-D-Dean, I’m gonna.” Cas warned and that just made Dean suck harder, hearing Cas moan his nickname, nothing felt the way it did when Cas came in his mouth. Salty and warm and sweet and one hundred percent Castiel. It was intoxicating.

Dean kept sucking Cas all the way through his orgasm, only pulling off when Cas started whimpering and pulling at his shoulders. Cas was still breathing hard, and Dean wasn’t doing much better, Cas captured Dean’s lips with his own and moaned long and hard into his mouth.

“Uhn, that was amazing, Dean.” He said. “You’re so good for me.” Cas discovered over the years that Dean had a raging praise kink, though he was often too embarrassed to tell the angel. Cas figured that it made sense given everything that had gone down with John and that it might have made him a little insecure about his worth.

“Roll onto your back, Sweetheart.” Cas told him, he was going to make this so good for him. Cas was always just a generous, gentle lover. He was also a master at dirty talk and appealed to the part of Dean that just wanted to be used, to be useful to someone.

Dean complied and Cas started kissing down his chest, gently pulling on his Dean’s nipples with his mouth, knowing how much it turned him on. He kissed across Dean’s hips before pulling off his jeans and boxers. Cas started with little licks to the head of Dean’s cock, and he was already close to coming, still so turned on from sucking Cas’ off that he wasn’t going to be able to last long.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn’t even notice Cas slipping a finger inside him until it was all the way in. He moaned loudly, and somewhere in the distant part of his brain that didn’t give a fuck, he realized he was totally moaning like a whore but couldn’t bring himself to give a single fuck, because Cas was breaking him apart with his hands and his mouth. He wasn’t sure how much Dean was going to be left when Cas was finished tearing his apart, but he didn’t care because Cas was adding another finger and Dean was arching off the bed and shooting down Cas’ throat, while Cas moaned around him, climbing back up to kiss Dean deeply and gently.

“I love you.” He whispered into Dean’s mouth, and Dean stroked his fingers over Cas’ cheek.

“I love you, Cas.” He said, “but right now, I need you in me.” Dean decided immediately that his favorite thing about being with an angel was his zero recovery time. He and Cas could be ready to go at a moment’s notice.

Cas nodded and positioned himself between Dean’s knees before pushing in slowly, watching Dean squirm at the intrusion and moan at the feeling of fullness that always accompanied Cas inside him. Cas started moving slowly, he was always so, so gentle with him, unless it was one of those times. Occasionally, very occasionally Dean needed to feel small. Cas wrote it off as the whole “absent father” thing.  It was why his father died, and Cas knew Dean blamed himself. He knew Dean had always felt a void, and emptiness where his family should have been. “Cas,” Dean shook his head back and forth. ‘S not enough, I need more.”

“You’re going to have to ask for it, Dean.” Cas told him, because that had always been the deal, Cas would give Dean whatever he wanted, but he needed to ask for it.

“Please be rough with me. Call me names.” He begged, and Cas always knew how to set him begging, and he would have been embarrassed, but this was Cas, Cas who always knew what he really needed but would never push and always made sure to put him back together.

Cas nodded and his eye hardened. “Turn over, whore.” Dean was on his hands and knees faster than the eye could see. He remembered the first time they’d done this, back when everything was easier and everything made sense.

Dean came back just as Cas was entering him again, this time far more roughly, gritting his teeth, and snarling. “So pretty, Dean, hanging off my cock like you were made for only that. Such a good little slut.”

Dean moaned loudly, “yes, yes, Cas, be so good for you. I promise.” Feeling his dick leak again at the compliment. “God, Dean, such a little whore. What would your friends think of you now? Bent over like a common slattern, taking it so pretty from an Angel of the Lord, do you think they know how good I give it to you? How I can make you scream with my words alone? Dean was so turned on at this point that he had pre-come running down his thighs, and he wondered if Cas could feel it.

Dean could feel himself getting close, between Cas’ words and the rough drag and pull of his cock inside. All of a sudden Cas stopped moving, and Dean sobbed out. “No, Cas, please don’t stop, I can be good, I’ll be so good for you!” He begged, desperately.

“But you’re such a little whore, Dean. I give you the slightest bit of affection and you’re climbing my dick, like the desperate needy come slut you really are. Are you my little come slut, baby?”

Dean could only nod, he was afraid Cas was never going to start moving again and just talk him off with his cock, rigid and hot in his ass.

“Yes, yes Cas, your come slut, only yours. Please, please move.”

“Ha. I can’t believe people are so scared of you, baby. The big, bad hunter taking a cock like a pro and looking like he gets fucked for a living. Such a pretty whore, so, so pretty. I love ramming my cock through your lips, whore. Spreading them so wide around my dick, spit dripping out of your mouth, mmm.” Cas said and started rocking into Dean again.

Dean knew it always took Cas a little while to really get insulting, he couldn’t help it, he loved Dean and never wanted to feel like he was making him upset, but Dean genuinely needed this, and Cas would always give him what he needed.

“Cas, Cas, please let me come.”

“I don’t know, Dean, have you been good? Do you deserve it?” He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust of his hips. “God, you look so slutty and perfect right now. Go ahead, you can come.” He soothed into Dean’s ear. Dean sobbed in relief and moved to take his dick in hand, only to have Cas stop him at the last minute.

“Ah, ah, ah, be a good bitch and come on Daddy’s cock.” He growled, and the Daddy kink was new and belonged completely to Dean. “Come on, bitch, come for your Daddy.” He whispered jerking Dean’s hair back, hard, and Dean came so hard he thought he was going to burst out of his vessel.

All Dean could see was white, and he was floating and everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. He sailed on the wave of euphoria for so long he worried briefly that he would never be able to come back down, but he couldn’t stop, he just kept coming.

Finally, finally he came back to himself, and found that Cas had rolled him over onto his side and was spooned up behind him still inside. Dean whimpered and moaned at the feeling of Cas still inside him, rubbing his over sensitive prostate. He knew that Cas had come and Cas knew that Dean liked when Cas stayed in him for a little while, just to know he was still here. Cas told him how good he was, how smart, how kind, how beautiful, how lucky Cas was that Dean was his and how much he loved him. He thanked Dean for allowing him to see him like that and told him he was amazing.

After several minutes Cas gently rolled Dean onto his back and settled between his legs. “You were so good for me Dean, such a good boy.” He praised, before licking a stripe from Dean’s balls back to his leaking hole. “You taste so good leaking my come, baby. I wish I could stay in bed with you all day, fucking you and then eating you out. Such a wonderful boy, Dean.” Cas whispered against his read and abused rim, making Dean cry out louder than he ever had before.

Cas continued to tease at his hole until Dean was crying with pleasure, again, and if he were a normal human, with less stamina, surely this would have killed him already, this overwhelming desire for Castiel, and the way Cas made him feel.

Cas started to roughly jerk him off in time with the thrusting of his tongue, and Dean fell over the edge for the final time a few minutes later, tears running down his cheeks.  Dean knew they had things they needed to talk about, but that could come tomorrow, for tonight, he just wanted to be with Cas. And he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his partner, and for a second, he forgot who he was and the situation they were in, and just let himself enjoy the closeness between him and Cas.

 


End file.
